LEVEL
is a special noun representing the entire level. It also represents the level icons in the levels and map screens themselves. Properties by default as a Base Rule. acts like with any other object with level icons, except that level icons cannot transform and cannot ; however, it also affects the level as a whole. *Changing to another noun exits the level immediately and replaces the level icon in the map screen with the said item(s). The transformed icons stay as represented objects even when restarting the overworld or entering it through some other location. ** This does not win the level, however it will still propagate paths if it has been won. ** SELECT objects can still move on the level. ** If transformed into multiple objects, all objects keep the metadata of having a level inside. ** Forming (without an accompanying ) or destroys the level without changes in overworld. ** If ning at the same time as transforming, the win takes priority. ** If the level is a level that did not start as a level in the overworld, it cannot transform. ** If the same level appears in multiple different overworlds, the transform state is tracked separately between overworlds. ** If the parent doesn't have one of the objects the level is transformed to, it reverts the level back to a level icon. *Properties make the entire screen rotate. It's by default. ** The level has an actual rotation state which can be modified with any method of moving the level. These do not rotate it visually. * When the level moves, the entire screen moves. This effect is purely visual (unless the move changes its direction). This includes from the properties . ** Properties make the level movable at the border. * If the level is destroyed, through properties , everything in the level goes with it. * The level acts like it's on every square at once for conditions and properties. ** makes all objects that aren't teleport to a random location in the level. ** The level has its own level. * Conditional operators are based off the level icon that the level was entered from, at the time that the level was entered (in addition to the "level is on every square inside of it" rule). ** Upon leaving the level via any method (including entering a level inside and then returning to map, or quitting out of the game and returning), it will assume there is nothing outside the level. (needs confirmation) * don't do anything. Level Metadata Levels are a special metadata that can be added to any object. *Level metadata includes an icon (number, letter, dots, etc.) and a color. These are only visible in the form of a level icon. *Levels have three visibility states that are set as part of the metadata: **Open levels function like revealed paths. Only open levels can be entered. **Locked levels require a path propagation to become open. **Hidden levels are the same as above, but they are invisible until open. ***Unlike hidden paths, the object still exists; it's just invisible. (needs confirmation) *When a SELECT object is on an open level, you can wait to enter that level. (See the SELECT page for details.) *If any object that is not a level icon has a level in it, it must be either transformed into LEVEL or won to be open, and the level cannot be transformed. *Levels linking to a level that has been won have a different sprite. If not in the form of a level icon, it has a purple outline. *Transforming an object keeps its level metadata. Category:Nouns Category:Tiles